A conventional satellite communication in motion servo system is generally implemented in a manner of a dual-axis or tri-axis orthogonal or bias. A rotation mechanism generally adopts an axis structure. A servo control method is generally implemented in a manner of multi-motor drive based on PID classical control theory.
A character of the satellite communication in motion servo system is to require a simple and reliable system with rapid response speed, but has a low requirement on control accuracy. The satellite communication in motion servo system implemented by the orthogonal or bias axis structure has relatively complex structure and high requirement on manufacturing, mounting and adjusting accuracies. Due to the self-characteristics of the axis structure, there is a natural obstacle brought by the axis structure in miniaturization and lightweight design of the satellite communication in motion servo system, which brings difficulty in miniaturization and lightweight of the satellite communication in motion system.
The axis structure of the satellite communication in motion servo system is generally implemented by using a gear drive structure, and is sometimes implemented by using a belt drive or a chain drive. With the gear drive, especially the gear drive with three axes being space orthogonal are all driven by a gear, the satellite communication in motion servo system has an increased spatial size, a complex structure, a reduced reliability and maintainability, and vibration, shock and noise are generated in operation, moving load is generated, and no protection is provided in a case of overload. With the belt drive or the chain drive, the required mounting space is large, wearing or falling off due to vibration are prone to occur, and the response speed is low. Therefore, these axis structures of the satellite communication in motion servo system have certain limitations, and many inevitable interferences and contradictions occur especially in the miniaturization and lightweight design of the satellite communication in motion servo system.
A control method corresponding to the satellite communication in motion servo system with the axis structure is generally implemented in a manner of multi-motor driving. Generally, the conventional satellite communication in motion servo control system mainly includes a control unit, a drive unit and a measurement feedback unit. The control unit is mainly composed of an industrial personal computer or an ACU, a strapdown inertial measurement unit or a motion control unit. The drive unit is composed of a servo motor and a driver. The measurement feedback unit is composed of a rate gyroscope, a coder and the like. This satellite communication in motion servo control method has a complex structure, more middle stages, long control link and low integration level, which go against simplification and reliable design of the control system, go against debugging of the system and determination, positioning and clearing of fault, and go against miniaturization and lightweight of the system, while increasing the complexity of the structure of the satellite communication in motion servo system.